


and, i love her.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: there's a reason they call it a tragedy. [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, erebus is a softie lbr, just saying but nyx is a queenTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: she could dance with my demons all she liked, the angels left me long ago.or, how the lord of darkness loved the lady of night.





	and, i love her.

**and, i loved her.**

 

/

 

he is the brother of gaia, of tartarus, of uranus, of nyx. he is the eldest son of chaos, and he is darker than even i know. he is the god and lord of all the darkest things in the universe, he is three thousand years old, and, he is in love.

 

/

 

he does not know anymore his age or the age of the world in which he lives, but he knows (for he has kept count when even the others did not) how old she is. she is exactly two thousand and four, and she is laughing at the present he’s given her; a single star. she names it regulus.

 

it is a long time before he gives her another present.

 

/

 

he does not wish to join his brother in the depths; instead, he is given the task of watching over that which remains. he does not leave his post for a thousand years.

 

/

 

she is almost three thousand and five hundred years old when she watches the youngest of gaia and uranus’ grandchildren poison his father, and she keeps watching as the war between titans and gods rages on.

 

she laughs as they lose.

 

/

 

his next gift to her is not tangible -- at least, not in the sense that you or i would be able to hold it -- but she gasps as the shadowless owl darts back and forth around her head. there is nothing to alert her the gift came from him.

 

she sends him a star, regardless.

 

/

 

he watches, as the realm in which he lives gets a new name (hades, they call it now), and he watches as it appears he is no longer the only being who lives in the underground.

 

/

 

she lifts her chin to him as she steps onto the edge of the cloud to stand beside him. she does not speak and neither does he, for there is nothing to say.

 

neither says a word for almost two thousand years.

 

/

 

the first time she breaks their never-ending silence, he does not respond. he is not asleep (beings such as him do not require rest), but he is not awake either. the first time she breaks the silence, she shudders.

 

/

 

the first time he breaks their long suffering and mutual silence, she turns her head. they are beings of the dark, they do not need words to express themselves. “you didn't have to stay.”

 

“i wanted to.” she replies, and reaches out to push his dark hair from his even darker eyes.

 

/

 

there is no more long silences after that; she draws her legs underneath her and asks how he can stand it, being alone all the time?

 

he almost laughs and his hand comes out to touch her pale cheek. and then he says he is not alone anymore, is he?

 

/

 

it has been over ten thousand years since the beginning if the world. it has been over five thousand since the underground was renamed as hades. it has been years and years and years, and, the lord of darkness, is in love.

 

he does not tell her this.

 

/

 

it has been so long, so many years, since she first came from the mountain to sit beside him on the cliffs of their abyss. it has been years, and she thinks she loves him, too.

 

/

 

the pale, smooth ground beneath their bodies starts to shake. a house appears (the first of many that will reside on that cliff), pushed into the very edge of the under realm. it is gray.

 

/

 

it is the first time he has ever, ever laughed, and it is a beautiful sound. she kisses him, and he laughs again.

 

he kisses her back.

 

/

 

“brother,” she whispers, her voice as low as she can make it.

 

he grins wickedly at her, his teeth shine white in the darkness, “sister.”

 

/

 

the gray house grows over time, getting bigger and bigger for every child that appears for them. moros, nemesis, ker, eris, thanatos, hypnos, hemera, eos. the house gets bigger.

 

/

 

“mother, why doesn't father ever leave?”

 

“what would he ever leave for, my dears?”

 

/

 

the gray gets red and yellow all different shades of blue as the children get older. she laughs as he complains about the brightness.

 

/

 

erebus pressed his lips to the top of her head, the youngest of their children curled up by her feet. “good night, my darling.”

 

“good night, my love,” nyx responds, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

 

/

 

she could dance with his  **_demons_ ** all she liked, for the  _ god of darkness _ had no  **_angels_ ** to speak of.


End file.
